Reading F.C.
Anton Zingarevich | chairman = Sir John Madejski | managertitle = Manager | manager = Brain McDermott | coachtitle = First Team Coach | coach = Brain McDermott | currentleague = | currentposition = | lastseason = 2011-12 | lastleague = Championship | lastposition = 1st | current = 2011-12 | website = | firstgame = Reading 0-0 Reading Grammar School | largestwin = Reading 10-2 Crystal Palace | worstdefeat = Preston North End 18-0 Reading | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Reading F.C. are a English Football Club in Berkshire, formed on December 25th 1871 by Joseph Edward Sydenham. The team play in the Premier League. Kit History Reading F.C./Kits Home Reading and Queens Park Rangers are the only two sides in English Football to wear Blue and White hooped home shirts. Reading played their first ever match, in 1872, in the Blue and White hoops. In the early 80s to early 90s, Reading moved away from the Blue and White hoops. They were back in time for promotion to Division One and a Play-Off final loss, at Wembley, to Bolton. Gallery File:Reading Home 1872.gif|1872 (The Club's First Kit) File:Reading Home 1977-78.gif|1977-78 File:Reading Home 1978-79.gif|1978-79 File:Reading Home 1979-81.gif|1979-81 File:Reading Home 1981-82.gif|1981-82 File:Reading Home 1982-83.gif|1982-83 File:Reading Home 1983-84.gif|1983-84 File:Reading Home 1984-85.gif|1984-85 File:Reading Home 1985-87.gif|1985-87 File:Reading Home 1987-89.gif|1987-89 File:Reading Home 1989-90.gif|1989-90 File:Reading Home 1990-91.gif|1990-91 File:Reading Home 1991-92.gif|1991-92 File:Reading Home 1992-93.gif|1992-93 File:Reading Home 1993-94.gif|1993-94 File:Reading Home 1994-95.gif|1994-95 File:Reading Home 1995-96.gif|1995-96 File:Reading Home 1996-98.gif|1996-98 File:Reading Home 1998-99.gif|1998-99 File:Reading Home 1999-01.gif|1999-2001 File:Reading Home 2001-03.gif|2001-03 File:Reading Home 2003-04.gif|2003-04 File:Reading Home 2004-05.gif|2004-05 File:Reading Home 2005-06.gif|2005-06 File:Reading Home 2006-08.gif|2006-08 File:Reading Home 2008-09.gif|2008-09 File:Reading Home 2009-10.gif|2009-10 File:Reading FC Home 2010-11.gif|2010-11 File:Reading FC Away 2010-11.gif|2010-11 (A) File:Reading FC Third 2010-11.gif|2009-10 (A), 2010-11 (3) Fans Grounds Logo History Competition History League History Reading started League football in Division Three (Level 3). They finished 20th out of 22nd - finishing with only 31 points in a disappointing season for the club. The following season Division Three split into North and South - the Royals' had a better season, finishing 12th and 38 points. The Royals' finished 19th in the 1922-23 season. They got 34 points in that season. A merely better season for Reading, with them finishing 18th with 35 points. The club came 14th in the following season, but the season after that took the Royals' on a Promotion course to Division Two. They were promoted on the last day of the season - beating Brentford 7-1 at home. The Royals finished 14th, 18th, 15th and 19th, before relegation in 1931. Up until World War II, Reading would always finish in the top six. In the suspended season - Reading were top of the table with five points from three games. It would take Reading another 25 years, before a change of Divisions - The Royals would be heading to Division Four. It would take Reading only two years to be promoted back - however they were relegated straight back down. Reading would bounce back and within two years they were in the second tier of English football. They were relegated in 1988, in 1992 the Premier League was created. In 1994, Reading were promoted from Division Two (Level 3) - making it to the 2nd tier for the first time since getting relegated in 1988. In 1995, Reading finished 2nd - and they were the only club, in the play-off era, to not be promoted when finishing in the top two. Reading would make it to Wembley - playing Bolton in the final. Reading went 2-0, and then they missed from the spot. Bolton would later win the match 4-3, after extra time. Reading would not see the same success until losing in the Division Two play-off final in Cardiff. They would, again, lose after extra time. Reading would get promoted in 2002 at promotion rivals Brentford. Reading would scored late on to get promoted, with a 1-1 draw. Reading needed not to lose, or Brentford would take their spot in Division One. Reading would settle quickly into Division One. They would finish the season losing 3-1 to Wolves over two legs. Reading would finish 9th and 7th in the next to seasons. Reading would win the Championship in 2005-06, with a new points record (breaking Sunderland's record set in 1998-99). Reading would only lose two games that season. It would also be the first time that the Royals' had played in the top flight. Reading would come back from two down to beat Middlesbrough 3-2 at home, in their first Premier League match. They would beat Man City, before a 2-1 win at Sheffield United. Reading would have their first major test, at home to Man United. Reading would draw the match in front of the Sky cameras. After a 1-0 win at West Ham, the Royals' would fail to win in five, before a 3-1 win over Tottenham. Reading would end up missing a European spot by one point and place, but would face a much harder second season. Reading would beat Liverpool 3-1, but the team got relegated at Derby. The Royals' would fail to regain their Premier League spot - losing to Burnley in the Play-Offs. The Royals' wouldn't have a happy start to the 2009-10 season. They would be in the bottom three, before they'd push on into the top half on the table, finally finishing 9th. FA Cup History League Cup History Football League Trophy History Full Members Cup History Honours Highest Finish *8th - Premier League 2006-07 Championship and Division One *Winners: 2005-06 *Runners-Up: 1994-95 Division Two *Winners: 1993-94 *Runners-Up: 2001-02 Division Three and Division Three South *Winners: 1925-26, 1985-86 *Runners-Up: 1931-32, 1934-35, 1948-49, 1951-52 Division Four *Winners: 1978-79 Full Members Cup *Winners: 1987-88 London War Cup *Winners: 1940-41 Football League Third Division South Cup *Winners: 1937-38 FA Cup *Semi Final - 1926-27 League Cup *Quarter Final: 1995-96, 1997-98 Records Club National Players Squad Under 18s Historic Reading Players Rivals also see: Didcot Triangle also see: Wallingford Quadrangle also see: Wantage Triangle *Swindon Town (M4 Derby) *Oxford United (Thames Valley Derby) *Aldershot (Rivalry with Aldershot) **Aldershot Town *West Ham United (Rivalry with West Ham United) *Southampton (Rivalry with Southampton) Category:Clubs Category:Football League Category:Reading F.C. Category:Full Members Cup Winners Category:Berkshire Category:English Football Clubs Category:London War Cup Winners Category:Premier League Category:Teams